1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a limb and branch trimming apparatus having a cutting assembly for vertically cutting limbs, branches, and brush along a walkway, pathway, or trail. More particularly, the invention is a limb and branch trimming apparatus comprising a cutting assembly that has a plurality of cutting members and a rotating means; an independent power source that powers the cutting assembly; and a frame that has a support platform and a substantially upstanding mast member. The support frame is mountable on or to, a vehicle, wherein the vehicle includes, but is not limited to, all-terrain vehicles (“ATV”), utility vehicles (“UTV”), or golf carts. The mast member supports the cutting assembly.
2. Description of Arguably Related Art. Including Information Disclosed for 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Vertically trimming or cutting back limbs, branches, and brush from a walkway, pathway, or trail can be problematic when using a conventional mower or tractor that only has a horizontal cutting assembly. Some walkways, pathways, or trails (collectively, a “trail”) extend for miles. Many trails vary in width and in terrain. These trail conditions make using a tractor to trim along the trail unsuitable. Tree limbs, branches, or brush can extend above the trail at a height above the conventional mower or tractor's cutting capabilities. Many of these cutting tools do not have an independent or separate powering means, and instead rely on the motor or engine power from the tractor or mower. Some limb and branch trimmer attachments are available that have a vertical or semi-vertical cutting attachment. Problems in the structural arrangement or function of these upstanding cutting attachments still exist. Since most cutting attachments cannot be mounted onto an ATV, UTV, or golf cart type vehicle, conventional tractors are used. A conventional tractor that has an upstanding boom arm and cutting attachment is problematic in that the tractor may be too large to access the narrower width of the trail. In addition, a tractor may exert too much force on an auxiliary cutting apparatus during a bind if a limb snags. A snagged limb would typically stop the cutting assembly yet the tractor would continue moving. This continued movement of the tractor will typically result in damage to the cutting assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,457 issued to Grant discloses a tree trimming and shaping apparatus that has a support frame, a cutter means positioned on an upstanding mast means, and a drive means for powering the cutter means. The support frame is mounted on a vehicle. The support frame has a support platform to which the drive means is mounted. The mast means is mounted on the support frame, with the mast means extending upwardly and outwardly from one side of the vehicle. The mast means has a support plate and a flange along the rear edge of the mast means to protect the operator from flying debris. To maintain, the upper end of the support plate in position, an adjustable link connects the upper portion of the plate with the support frame. The cutter means is attached to the mast means and is adapted to shape the tree in an inverted cone shape as the operator guides the apparatus around the tree. The cutter means has a plurality of cutter heads. The drive means is an internal combustion engine positioned on the support platform by a motor mount. Grant does not disclose, teach or suggest all the features of the present invention. It does not disclose the mast means having two side walls forming a channel for holding the components of the cutter heads, and a top plate. It also does not disclose a support frame having two opposing shoulders or base stiffeners, an angled corner, or a drive shaft support member. It also does not disclose a clutch system to protect the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,385 issued to Kauppila discloses a trail cutting apparatus that has a horizontal connection connected to a boom which supports a cutter means, with the cutter being mounted on the outer sidewall. The cutter means may be powered by a drive motor, such as a hydraulic motor or an electric motor. Kauppila does not disclose, teach or suggest all the features of the present invention. It does not disclose the boom having two side walls forming a channel for holding the components of the circular saw blades, a rear wall, and a top plate. It also does not disclose a support frame having two opposing shoulders or base stiffeners, an angled corner, a drive shaft support member, and an internal combustion engine. Safety concerns also arise because many of these vertical cutter attachment devices do not have a shield or deflector for deflecting cut or stray limbs from reaching the driver. It also does not disclose a clutch system to protect the apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0299230 filed by Cox discloses a tree trimming apparatus that has an internal combustion engine operatively connected to a saw assembly, and a boom arm supporting the saw assembly. The saw assembly is a plurality of circular saw blades. Cox also discloses other tree trimming products that have a plurality of rotating circular saw blades on a boom. The circular saw blades are also powered by, an internal combustion engine that is mounted on a drive or engine section assembly. The blades rotate in a vertical plane when operational. The severed branches fall away on the boom side of the apparatus. Cox does not disclose, teach or suggest all the features of the present invention. It does not disclose a mast member having a top plate, a rear wall, or opposing side walls that form a channel to support the circular saw blades components. It also does not disclose a lateral support frame that is mountable to a vehicle and that supports the engine, or that the support frame has support frame two opposing shoulders or base stiffeners, an angled corner, a drive shaft support member.
Therefore, a need exists for a limb and branch trimming apparatus that has a cutting assembly that has a plurality of cutting members and a rotating means, with the cutting assembly being coupled to an upstanding mast member, an independent power source that powers the cutting assembly, and a frame that has a support platform and the mast member, with the frame being removably mountable to a vehicle for vertically cutting tree limbs, branches, and brush along a trail.
A need exists for a limb and branch trimming apparatus that is cost effective and efficient to manufacture, assemble, and use.
A need exists for a limb and branch trimming apparatus that is independently powered by its own powering means.
A need exists for a limb and branch trimming apparatus that is mountable on an ATV, UTV, golf cart, or other substantially similar sized motorized vehicle, so that the apparatus can navigate pathways and trails that are too narrow for a typical tractor to travel.
A need exists for a limb and branch trimming apparatus that has a plurality of circular saw blades coupled to an upstanding mast member, a frame removably mountable to the front and/or top of a vehicle, and an independent powering means for powering the circular saw blades.
A need exists for a limb and branch trimming apparatus that further has at least one modular attachment member, with each modular attachment member having at least one circular saw blade and a mounting means for mounting the modular attachment member to the apparatus' main mast member.
Other needs solved by the invention will become apparent from the summary, the written description, and the drawing for the invention.